Pequeña Brujita
by Litaaa
Summary: CHIBIRAVEN; Por culpa de Star un hechizo sale mal, provocando que Raven terminase como una niñita de 4 años. ―¡RAVEN TENEMOS UNA SORPRESA EL DÍA DE HOY! ―Gritó Kory a todo pulmón entrando a la habitación de la empática. /―Oh no... /―¡ENCOGIMOS A RAVEN!
Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, si no a **DC Comics**.

 **Advertencia:** ¿ **M** ucha **D** ulzura? ¿ **D** iabetes? ¿ **E** xceso de **T** ernura? (?)  
 **Pairing:** Leve **B** B **R** ae y **R** ob **S** tar.  
 **Nota:** El que alguna vez haya imaginado una situación así que levante la mano ¡No puedo ser la única lkjfslk! ¡Es que en serio no puedo!

Ya, ya les dejo con este fic. El cual está repleto de dulzura y ternura, de esa que te causa caries y sobredosis de azúcar.  
 **Si son personas Diabeticas se recomienda discreción (?)**

Si este fic está muy OC mil perdones, la verdad dominar la personalidad de Rae siendo una nenita pequeña es complicado ya que no hay nada previo, solo estoy haciendo suposiciones :(

Sin mas palabras que decir... *Redoble de tambores* ¡EL FIC!

.

.

.

* * *

Este había sido su peor hechizo.

El peor de todos.  
El peor hechizo en toda la historia de los hechizos.

Y aunque este terrible error le salió bastante caro a ella, sus compañeros estaban totalmente fascinados y encantados.  
¿Cómo no estarlo? Ella era terriblemente adorable y abrazable.

―¿La podemos dejar así para siempre? Porfi~―Suplicó Star con la sonrisa mas gigante antes vista y los ojos brillantes de ilusión.

―No Star, no es justo para ella. ―Como siempre, siendo su rol de líder debía ser el que pensara más coherentemente. Aunque reconocía que también le podía tanta dulzura junta.

Justo en ese momento de debate entre "adultos" un tierno rugido llamó la atención de todos. Un ruidito de una barriguita hambrienta.―Hermano Mayor Vic, tengo mucha hambre.

Cyborg chilló emocionado con lagrimitas en los ojos. ― ¡Me dijo hermano mayor! Mi princesita hermosa ―Nadie en este mundo podría parar su llanto ahora.

El más tranquilo en ese momento y por irónico que suene, parecía ser Chico Bestia. Quien solo miraba a la pequeña hechicera siendo asfixiada en los enormes brazos de su "hermano mayor" quien no paraba de mimosearla y llenarle de besos la mejilla, repitiendo lo adorable que era.

―Es tan linda. ―Fue el único pensamiento que vino a la mente del mutante, disfrutando la escena frente a sus ojos.

* * *

Miércoles, 4 PM.  
JumpCity, Torre T.

Los Titanes se encontraban haciendo nada en la sala común, StarFire jugando a vestir a Sedita mientras que los chicos peleaban arduamente por el primer lugar en el nuevo videojuego de Chico Bestia.

―¡Viejo estás haciendo trampa! ―Grito colérico Garfield a Robín, sin despegar la mirada de la gigante pantalla.

―¡Claro que no!

―¡Que sí!

―Que seas un pésimo jugador no es mi culpa.

Y antes de que el mutante verde reclamase, Cyborg gritó entusiasmado atrayendo la atención de todos. Incluyendo a Star que se asustó un poco por semejante alarido.

―¡Booyah! ¡Primer lugar!

Con el grito del titán metálico Dick y Gar se espantaron, logrando que sus naves espaciales chocaran entre ellas y dejando como único victorioso a Víctor.  
Que bien le viene ese nombre en esos momentos.

―Oh vamos…―Dijeron al mismo tiempo los perdedores.

―Nadie le gana a este muchacho.

Cy continuó disfrutando de su triunfo hasta que Star se levanto con Sedita y caminó hasta la salida, no quería decirlo, pero estar rodeada de tanta testosterona le causaba un poco de dolor de cabeza. Ahora comprende a su amiga Raven.

Y hablando de ella.

―¿Alguien sabe dónde está mi querida amiga Raven?

Los muchachos se miraron entre si y se encogieron de hombros.

―Supongo que en su habitación. ―Mencionó con simpleza el líder.

―Ahora que lo pienso, siempre está encerrada en su habitación.

―Tienes razón Bestita. ―Secundó la idea de su mejor amigo, el hombre de metal.

En eso a StarFire se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

―¿Qué les parece un día al aire libre? Podemos pasar tiempo de calidad juntos como equipo y además sacar a nuestra querida Raven de su habitación.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo de inmediato. Aunque la verdadera razón para aceptar sin rechistar, es que les costaba mucho decirle que no a Kory.

En secreto ella también quería despegar a sus amigos varones de esa pantalla gigante y que tomen algo de aire puro. Llevan horas y horas jugando ese videojuego del demonio.

Así que Robín y Chico Bestia fueron a sus habitaciones a darse una rápida ducha, mientras que Kory y Vic fueron a la habitación de la hechicera bastante emocionados a avisarle lo que tenían planeado para el día de hoy.

―¡RAVEN TENEMOS UNA SORPRESA EL DÍA DE HOY! ―Gritó Kory a todo pulmón entrando a la habitación de la empática.

Y fue en ese momento que todo salió mal.  
Mal para Raven.

* * *

Miércoles, 3:00 PM

Rachel suspiraba constantemente fijando la mirada en su pequeña plantita ya marchita, regalo de "sus niños".

Se la habían regalado antes de la misión a Tokio, por lo que cuando se fueron y además las constantes misiones de extensas horas, la llevaron a descuidar su preciosa Lavanda la cual había crecido bastante, pero sin el debido cuidado terminó muerta.

 _«Es una planta muy bella y nos recuerda a ti Rae. Tiene el mismo color que tu lindo cabello, es muy bonita y hará que tu habitación huela rico… ¿Te gusta?_ _―La pequeña Melva habló por sus hermanos, aunque los tres esperaban impaciente la respuesta de la que consideraban hermana mayor y madre._

 _A Raven se le encogió el corazón y les regaló una pequeña sonrisa cargada de emoción y gratitud.―Me encanta._

 _Se agachó a su altura y los niños no dudaron en ir a sus brazos y darle un enorme abrazo._ _»_

Aquel fugaz recuerdo le sacó una pequeña sonrisa soñadora, adoraba con su alma a esos niños. Y enseguida ver esa plantita muerta le hicieron sentir culpa y remordimiento. Ya lo había intentado todo y por más que quiso darle vida a esa Lavanda, regándola, cantándole y cambiando su tierra no pudo. Su gran Lavanda estaba totalmente marchita.

Desvió su vista a su habitación y logró ver un libro que llamó su atención. Justo en ese momento recordó un hechizo de ese mismísimo libro que le hicieron sonreír.

¡Eureka!

Levitó hasta su estante y tomó aquel libro en sus manos, hojeando las páginas hasta dar con ese hechizo.  
 _ **»**_ **Puer** **aeternus** _ **«**_

―¿Juventud eterna eh?

La verdad es que esa era su mejor opción, ya que por alguna razón no le gustaban muchos los hechizos de índole: "Revivir cosas muertas".  
Cosas malas pasan /SIEMPRE/.

En cambio este hechizo lo que haría sería rejuvenecer a su marchita Lavanda hasta dejarla como la hermosa planta que fue. Nada muy peligroso y los ingredientes los tenía a mano así que… ¡En marcha!

Después de 45 minutos terminó la preparación de aquel líquido color amatista, el cual tenía en un recipiente. Enseguida sonrió con suficiencia, ahora solo recitaría el conjuro y volvería a tener el amado regalo de sus niños que llenaba de exquisita fragancia su habitación. Tomó el libro entre sus manos y suspiró cansada.

―Que conjuro más largo.

Después de recitar ese larguísimo texto lo único que faltaría sería rociar con el líquido su Lavanda y ya estaría.

Y de echo estuvo a punto de hacerlo hasta que…

―¡RAVEN TENEMOS UNA SORPRESA EL DÍA DE HOY! ―Gritó Kory a todo pulmón dándole el peor susto de su vida.

―¡AAAHH! ―El sobresalto fue tan grande que sin querer el recipiente con el hechizo voló de sus manos y terminó derramando una buena cantidad de líquido sobre ella, empapándola de pies a cabeza. El resto terminó en el suelo.―Oh no…

―Amiga Raven lo siento, no quería asustar-… ¿Por qué estás brillando?

―Rae ¿Qué pasa? ―Preguntó espantado Cyborg, al ver la preocupación en el rostro de la hechicera.

Pero antes de que la empática dijese algo, una potente luz le rodeo completamente cegando momentáneamente a los otros dos, quienes se cubrieron los ojos con el antebrazo.

―¡¿Chicos que paso?! ―La voz de Chico Bestia se escuchó desde el pasillo, que apenas oyó el grito de su amada Rae salió corriendo hasta su habitación.

Pero ni Vic o Kory pudieron decir algo o explicar nada, pues después de recuperar poco a poco la vista, lo que vieron los dejó sin habla.

―¿Qué le pasó a Rae que gritó así? ―Y cuando Gar llegó con los otros dos, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al igual que ellos.

Frente a ellos había una pequeña Raven de no más de 4 años con una larga cabellera, luchando por salir de la ropa holgada pues le quedaba gigantesca. Apenas sus grandes y adorables ojos color amatistas se posaron en los tres extraños frente a ella, hizo lo mejor que una nena de 4 años haría:

 **Se puso a llorar.**

―¿Qué le hicieron a Rae? ―Exclamo histéricamente Garfield, quien no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

Cyborg estaba en las mismas.

―¡No lo sabemos amigo Bestia! Solo vimos como un líquido cayó sobre nuestra amiga Raven y después ella solo se encogió. ―StarFire iba a comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento pensando que tenía la culpa de todo esto.

Aquí entre nos, la tenía.

Y Raven seguía llorando sin parar, estaba en un lugar desconocido, rodeada de extraños y tenía mucho miedo.

―¿Hay una niña llorando? ―Robín apareció en escena con ropa de civil, extrañado de escuchar el llanto de una nenita. Hasta donde sabe no hay ninguna niña en esa Torre.

Y cuando arribó a la morada de su amiga oscura observo un total desastre ¡DESASTRE CON TODAS SUS LETRAS!

Cyborg con un ataque de nervios, Star llorando a mares junto a una niñita que parecía ser su mejor amiga Raven, pero en versión miniatura y a Chico Bestia en un vano intento por hacerla reír y que parara de llorar.

―¿Alguien podría explicarme que rayos sucede aquí? ―Inquirió el líder totalmente desorientado.

―¡ENCOGIMOS A RAVEN! ―Gritaron al borde del colapso Cyborg y StarFire.

Dick suspiró pesado y tratando de armas algunos cabos sueltos entendió algo. Caminó con relativa calma hasta la nenita, que parecía realmente asustada de estar ahí rodeada de extraños. Por lo que se agachó a su altura, se quitó la mascara (Causando gran conmoción en sus demases amigos) Y le sonrió amigablemente tratando de calmarla.

―Hola.

Todos quedaron en completo silencio observando la escena frente a sus ojos, no creyendo que vieron los ojos de Robín y peor, que Raven parara de llorar paulatinamente. Al final solo hipaba despacito.

―Hola… ―Dijo con timidez, ocultando la mitad de su rostro tras su gigantesca capa azul.

―¿Cómo te llamas?

―R-Raven.

El Chico Maravilla le extendió su mano cariñosamente. ―Me llamo Richard Grayson, es un placer Señorita Raven. Puedes decirme Dick.

Y si los otros ya estaban totalmente sorprendidos por las acciones de Robín, lo siguiente les shockeo.  
Raven le había sonreído tiernamente a su líder

―¡Oouww! Es tan linda. ―Kory murió de amor con esa adorable sonrisa.

―Disculpe a mis amigos Señorita Raven, se emocionaron tanto de verla que no supieron cómo reaccionar.

La pequeña Rachel volvió la vista otra vez a los tres extraños y percatándose que sus intensiones no eran malas, les sonrió débilmente para enseguida asentirle a Dick,  
Confiaba en ellos.  
 **H** ermosa e **I** ngenua niña.

―¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Por qué estoy acá? ―Su linda vocesita los espantó un poco ¿Y ahora qué rayos le van a decir? No le pueden mentir a una nenita.

Pero como siempre, apareció Dick a salvar el día.

―Nos pidieron si te podíamos cuidar por un tiempo y cuando llegaste acá, te habías quedado dormida y no te quisimos despertar. Seremos tus niñeros desde hoy.

―Ohh~… ¿Por qué tengo esta ropa tan grande?

―Nos equivocamos con tu talla. ―Respondió con rapidez el pelinegro.

Nuevamente Raven asintió.  
Era tan fácil engañar a un niño que se sentía un poco mal.

―¿Y cómo se llaman ellos? ―Una vez más la dulce vocesita de su amiga oscura hacía remesones en sus corazones y les subía el azúcar ¡Era tan linda!

―Ella es StarFire. ―La aludida voló inmediatamente hasta su pequeñita amiga y bajó hasta su altura, para enseguida sonreírle amistosamente.

Ante esto, Raven volvió a ocultarse bajo su enorme capa ocultando su tierna sonrisa.

―Tu cabello es bonito. ―Dijo despacito, con vergüenza y timidez.

Star por su lado se sonrojo y chilló alegremente. Rae era un encanto ¡Necesitaba abrazarla!  
Y Robín adivinando las intenciones de su pareja, le detuvo y negó. Aun no.

―Gracias mí querida Raven. ―Agradeció con alegría. ―Y tú eres realmente preciosa.

Raven se sonrojo y se ocultó un poquito más en su gigantesca ropa.

―Él es Cyborg. ―Volvió a presentar el líder esta vez a su amigo metálico.

Vic se arrodillo a su altura y con mucho cuidado extendió su mano hasta el delicado rostro de la niña, esperando poder mimarla. Raven se asustó un poco, pero al ver la gran sonrisa del moreno demostrando que podía confiar en él, se dejó acariciar.  
Cy por dentro murió de amor, oh por Dios quería abrazarla como a un peluche.

―Es un placer conocerte hermosa Princesita, puedes decirme Víctor o mejor, Hermano Mayor. ―Revoloteo sus cabellos con cariño y le miró con ternura.

Él siempre la consideró su hermana menor y tener esta oportunidad le hacía aflorar su lado protector con más fuerza, no mentía cuando la sentía como su "princesita" a la cual protegería de cualquier cosa.

―¿Somos hermanos?

―¿Te gustaría que lo fuéramos?

Rachel alzó sus grandes ojos al hombre de metal y aunque no dominaba sus poderes del todo bien, pudo sentir la bondad en su corazón. Así que solo sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas, abrazada a su capa y asintió lentamente.

―Si me gustaría… Hermano mayor.

 _ **«¡Cosita adorable!»**_ ―Chillo mentalmente Cyborg reprimiendo sus ganas de estrangularla en sus brazos en un sofocante abrazo.

¡Oh Dios, amaba a su hermanita!

Y cuando el líder iba a presentar al último integrante, Rachel desvió la mirada al chico verde que hace un rato le hacía morisquetas para que parara de llorar. Ladeo el rostro a la derecha, después a la izquierda y sorprendiendo a todos, le sonrió con ternura.

Ante esto, Chico Bestia se sonrojo flechado. Era impresionante que hasta siendo una niñita tan pequeña tuviese tanto impacto en él. Con cierta incertidumbre se acerco a la versión miniatura de Raven y se arrodillo frente a ella.

―Hola Rae.

Ella solo fijo la vista en sus puntiagudas orejas y liberó una tierna y pequeña risita.― Pareces un duendecito.

Si hubiera escuchado eso de otra persona estaría totalmente indignado y ofendido.  
Escuchándolo de ella, le causo un gran cariño y lindura.

Con Raven versión pequeñita se dio cuenta de varias cosas:  
*Ella era terriblemente adorable.  
*Era abrazable.  
*La adoraba aun mas.

―Las puedo mover ¿Quieres ver? ―La sonrisa de Gar se ensanchó con simpatía a lo que ella solo asintió, intentando no mostrar su entusiasmo.

Con facilidad sus puntiagudas orejas subieron y bajaron divertidamente, causando una risita suave de la infante.

―¿Por qué eres verde? ―Su vocesita aparte de dulce ya no sonaba tan monótona como antes, sus palabras denotaban las emociones que sentían en ese momento.

―Porque es mi color favorito, así que me pinté de este color.

Ella asintió como si lo que dijo fuese sumamente lógico y probable.

En ese instante a Chico Bestia se le ocurrió una idea para hacerla reír.―¿Te gustan los gatitos?

Rachel asintió, no sabiendo a que venía esa pregunta ¿El chico verde le daría uno? Y antes de que la pequeña niñita se siguiese cuestionando, un tierno gatito verde apareció frente a ella logrando que sus encantadores ojos se abrieran sorprendidos.

―¿Donde se fue el duendecito? ―Preguntó a los demás, sonriéndole y acariciando con cariño al minino verde que le ronroneaba.

―Se convirtió en el gatito.―Dijo StarFire enternecida con la linda escena.

Y en ese momento, al mini hechicera abrió los ojos; Ilusionada.

―¿Como lo hizo?... ―Miró al gato y ladeo la cabeza un poco.―¿Puedes ser un pajarito?

En el acto desapareció el minino para transformarse en un pequeño canario que se posó en sus pequeñas manos. Aunque Garfield fuese un ave en esos momentos, la alegría que sintió al ver la fascinación de la pequeña Raven fue gigantesca.  
Era tan mona.

Mientras la pequeña Rachel jugaba con el pajarito en sus manos le gruñó la pancita, llevando la derecha a su estómago.

―¿Tienes hambre? ―Preguntó Cyborg a lo que ella asintió.― ¿Que te gustaría comer?

Rae solo se encogió de hombros, solo tenía hambre de algo rico.

Antes de salir de la habitación directo a la cocina, Dick le pidió a Star si podía prestarle una camisa pequeña a la niñita. No podía andar desnuda por ahí o cubriéndose con una capa gigantesca.

Volando Star a una velocidad impresionante fue a su habitación y volvió en menos de un minuto, teniendo una remera sencilla color morado oscuro entre sus manos. Los otros tres voltearon la cabeza mientras la peliroja le ponía la polera a la nena, que terminó quedándole como un vestido.

* * *

Y después de la pequeña "discusión" de si dejarla así para siempre o no, de que Víctor estrangulara a Raven en un abrazo y la llenara de besos recordaron porque estaban en la cocina.

Darle de comer algo a Rachel.

―¿Que comen los niños? ―Preguntó Vic después de soltar a Rae y dejarla admirar la sala común como toda una nenita curiosa.

Los otros tres se encogieron de hombros; Ni puta idea.

―¿Mostaza? ―Todos miraron a Kory con cara de incredulidad.

―Eh, no.― Negó el titán metálico.

―¿Que tal algo de cereal con yogurt? ―Lanzó al azar Robín, sin estar seguro.

―Eso parece saludable y rico. ―Desde ahora Cyborg se había prometido cuidar a Rachel de todo y eso incluía cuidar su dieta, debía ser saludable y muy balanceada.

Mientras sacaba un recipiente y buscaba la comida, Chico Bestia se encontraba jugando con su pequeña enamorada a chocar las palmas de manera sincronizada, aunque él se equivocaba a cada segundo con el movimiento de las manos causando risas en la nena.

―Después tenemos que comprarle algo de ropa, no podemos tenerla con solo una remera. ―Dijo Dick que le pasaba la caja de cereales a Cy.

Este asintió dándole la razón.―Rae ven a comer.

Chico Bestia tomó la delicada manito de la hechicera y la llevó hasta la mesa, donde la cargó con cuidado y la sentó en esas altas sillas. Raven miró el pote con cereales y yogurt rosado y enseguida ladeo la cabeza.

―¿Que es eso? ―Inquirió con su dulce vocesita.

―Cereal y yogurt, te gustará.―Hablo tiernamente Cyborg, entregándole la cuchara a la nena.

Miró la comida y seguía sin probar un solo bocado, causando intriga en los demás Titanes ¿Ahora qué? Gar se dio cuenta que Raven ni siquiera había tomado de manera correcta la cucharita, así que supuso que ella no comía sola.

Así que se sentó en la silla de al lado, le pidió el servicio a la mini empática y sorprendiendo a todos, tomó el pote con yogurt y sacando un bocado se lo dio a Raven, a lo que ella abrió la boca recibiendo la primera cucharada. Al degustar el primer bocado sus adorables ojos brillaron como iluminadas amatistas, emocionada, como si hubiese comido el mejor manjar de su corta vida.

Así que enseguida abrió la boca para seguir comiendo.

Gar le dio bocado tras bocado, limpiando con la cuchara los restos de yogurt que quedaba en sus mejillas y en un pestañeo, Raven se había terminado todo.

―¿Te gusto? ―Preguntó la tamaraneana con una gran sonrisa divertida, limpiando con una servilleta los restos de comida de su linda carita.

Ella solo asintió.―Gracias.

Después de darle de comer vieron en la gran televisión unos dibujos animados apto para niños, notando como la MiniRaven quedaba fascinada con unos unicornios parlantes y preguntando el porqué de todo lo que sus grandes ojos miraban, era una niña realmente encantadora.

Llegadas las 7 PM todos volvieron a comer una merienda ligera, mientras Raven miraba extrañada como la bonita colorina comía cereal con esa pasta color amarilla. Adivinando los pensamientos de su hermanita pequeña, Cyborg le negó despacio.

―Te hará mal a la pancita.

Ella obedientemente asintió.

* * *

Todos pasaban un ratito con Rachel, entreteniéndola y jugando con ella para que no se aburriera, inclusive habían sacado muchas fotos y selfies. MiniRae no tenía de que era ese aparato que los dejaba congelados en una imagen, ella solo sonreía cuando su hermanito mayor le pedía sonreír.

Robín le respondía todas las preguntas que hacía la pequeña Rae y le explicaba de manera juguetona como funcionaba todo, incluyendo fantasía, magia y **unicornios** al funcionamiento de los artefactos que los rodeaban. Ella le creía.

Cyborg veía televisión con ella y aunque al principio le aburría una eternidad, terminó igual de intrigado que Rae por como resolvería este problema Rainbowd Dash y AppleJack.

Star peinaba de manera amorosa sus largos cabellos violetas, haciendo peinados y trenzas de todos los tipos mientras ambas veían Frozen en Netflix. Inclusive Raven le había propuesto hacer un muñeco, a lo que Kory sonrió divertida y prometió hacer uno con ella apenas nevara en JumpCity.

Aunque el que más jugaba sin cansarse era Chico Bestia, quien le hacía morisqueta, cosquillas y jugaba a cualquier cosa que a ella se le ocurriera en el momento.

Amaba a los niños.  
Amaba a Raven.  
Amaba jugar con ella.

―¿Puedes ser un perrito? ―Volvió a preguntar la pequeña pelivioleta.

Y aunque Garfield ya le había aclarado unas mil veces que, efectivamente, podía transformarse en cualquier animal que quisiera ella seguía preguntando si él podía hacerlo. Aunque esto jamás le molesto o algo parecido. Conocía la naturaleza curiosa de los niños y en Raven se le hacía demasiado adorable preguntando por cualquier cosa.  
Jugaron a las adivinanzas teniendo a Rae en su regazo, cuando marcaron las 10:30 PM, la pequeña hechicera terminó sucumbiendo a los brazos de Morfeo durmiéndose en los brazos de Chico Bestia.

La Torre quedó en un gran silencio y cuando todos se acercaron a verla dormir, un cálido sentimiento se instaló en sus pechos. Que linda experiencia habían vivido, pues nunca en sus vidas habían imaginado haber tenido esta oportunidad, menos con alguien tan reservada y retraída como Raven.  
Descubrir como fue de pequeña la empática fue un privilegio. Una nenita curiosa, adorable y tímida.

―Raven es un encanto.―Pronunció despacito Robín, sonriendo con ternura.

Cuando el chico verde se levantó con la dormida Rae en brazos, todos suspiraron resignados.

―¿Cuanto creen que dure el hechizo? ―Susurró Star, recordando que todo esto era solo un accidente provocado por su culpa.

Todos negaron, no tenían idea.

Caminaron juntos hasta la habitación de la ojivioleta y vieron la escena del crimen aun en las mismas condiciones. Mientras Cyborg y Robín limpiaban los restos del hechizo StarFire y Chico Bestia arropaban a la durmiente Raven, acomodando el colchón, sabanas y almohadas para darle la mejor comodidad.  
Después de eso, se tomaron su tiempo para admirarla un momento sin poder quitarse la sonrisa de la cara.

―Creo que debemos dejarla dormir.―Propuso Cyborg a lo que todos asintieron.

Star besó con cariño su frente mientras que su novio le mimaba con ternura su suave mejilla, Víctor acarició sus cabellos y los revolvió despacio. Enseguida se retiraron, dejando de último a Garfield.  
Este se tomó su tiempo para admirar el bello rostro de una pacífica e inocente MiniRaven, sonrió sin darse cuenta.

―Buenas noches bonita, duerme bien princesita.―Dicho esto, le besó la mejilla y se retiró apagando la luz después de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Chico Bestia se levantó con mucha flojera, rascando su enmarañado pelo verde y bostezando largamente. Inconscientemente sus pies en vez de llevarlo al baño, lo llevaban a la habitación de Raven. En los pasillos se encontró con una adormilada StarFire también con el mismo destino. Conversaron perezosamente de lo vivido ayer, sonriendo por la ternura de ChibiRachel.

Aunque cuando faltaban unos cuantos pasillos vieron a Cyborg y Robín corriendo en dirección a ellos, con rostros preocupados. Star y Gar se pusieron alertas enseguida.

―¿Que pasó? ―La voz de la extraterrestre sonó angustiada.

―¡Raven no está en su habitación! ―Dijo asustado el titán metálico.

Enseguida los sensibles oídos del mutante captaron un ruido desde la sala común haciendo que sus orejas se movieran de arriba a abajo, frunciendo el ceño.―¡Hay alguien en la sala común!

Todos corrieron rápidamente hasta la sala principal y se amontonaron en la puerta apenas se abrió, pues todos entraron al mismo tiempo.

Pero lo que vieron fue a una Raven ya de su estatura, vestida con su normal leotardo azul y con el rostro oculto tras su infaltable capucha.

―Buenos días.―Saludo con su monótona voz, sonriendo levemente.

Una parte de ellos estaba algo triste de que el hechizo no durase más pues se habían encariñado con la pequeña Raven, pero sintieron también un alivio de que volviese a la normalidad. Que bien.

Rachel había preparado un rico desayuno (Que gracias a la magia no se le quemo nada y era se veía comible). Cuando preguntaron el porque, ella solo se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos y sonrió con levedad.

―Fueron buenos niñeros.―Mencionó con sencillez.

Desayunando les comentó que cuando despertó en una camisa que no era la suya, los recuerdos le asaltaron como avalancha y aunque al principio estuvo muy avergonzada y molesta, agradeció mucho los cuidados y atenciones que recibió de sus amigos, los cuales eran considerados su familia.

Rieron por lo recuerdos, porque "los unicornios" habían hecho un rico café en la cafetera y porque apenas nevara en la ciudad, StarFire y Raven harían un muñeco de nieve llamado Olaf.  
En la tarde Cyborg y Raven sintieron alivio al ver como Rainbow Dash y AppleJack resolvían el problema del capítulo anterior y cuando observó el atardecer en la azotea, dejó que un minino verde durmiera en su regazo mientras le mimaba con cariño su suave pelaje colorido.

Raven agradecía tener una familia que la cuidara con tanta dedicación como lo habían hecho los Titanes ayer.  
Fueron estupendos cuidadores.

Esa noche antes de dormir observó el marco con la foto que sacó esa mañana, donde salía ella en versión pequeñita sonriendo ampliamente junto a su particular pero linda familia.

―Que afortunada fui... ―Susurró despacio antes de reposar su cabeza en la almohada y quedar dormida.

* * *

 _._

 _¿Soy la única que muere de amor con ChibiRaven?  
_ ¡Es que tan re linda por la lskdjflkdjf! ¡LOCO YO LA AMO CON LA INTENSIDAD DE MIL SOLES!

¡ **M** adame **P** ansha **O** ut!

 **¡Los review hacen muy feliz a ChibiRaven!**


End file.
